The Princess and The Salamander
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When a Pink talking Salamander comes and makes Lucy believe it's one of those Fairy Tales, will she get a happily ever after? -NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, uhm, who saw the picture of Natsu and Lucy as The Princess and The Salamander by Joanna97? xD  
Because I did and it sparked my interest and I really thought I should write a story about it but then I had second thoughts. I thought about it for a couple of days now and when I finally got a request to write it, I decided I will. But I'll try to make it a one-shot, if I can't . . . oops, another uncompleted story to handle. =w=;

Anyways, here is _my_ version of The Princess and The Salamander.  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

One day, a beautiful Princess named Lucy Heartfillia had gone out of the kingdom to get some fresh air and get away from that stuffy old castle of hers. It wasn't much fun to be trapped in there till she gets married off to some Prince of the country—which she doesn't understand why it has to be some stuck-up Prince—and be Queen one day. And so, she was the free 17-year-old stubborn Princess who does not even dare to do anything with her runner-ups unless _she_ likes him. And that drives her father _crazy_.

But she rather be single than be queen of the country with some stupid old Prince.

Lucy sighed as she read her favorite romance novel, wondering why she couldn't get a happy ending like they could. No Princess got their Fairy tale ending by marrying one of the Princes who want her—they actually found their love in the woods or they come to rescue her but sadly, Lucy had no Prince like that. They all come to her kingdom in her father's orders, wanting to marry her for her beauty and body.

It sickens Lucy and she just wants to run-away but alas, she could not do that.

Lucy huffed as she got into a big romance part, feeling awfully jealous of these fictional characters.

Couldn't a Prince just magically appear right now from the woods? How about a Prince comes riding on their horse right now up to her asking for her hand? And how about a stupid frog so she could kiss like in that Fairy tale she always read when she was just a child—_anything__!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, stop moving! You're stomping all over my house!"

Lucy froze as she heard that voice, wondering where in the world it was coming from. She never heard a voice like that—it wasn't familiar but the voice sounds very . . . attractive to her.

She spun around in circles, trying to find the person whoever said that but she was all alone. "What the . . . am I hearing things now?" Lucy whispered to herself, shrugging. "Oh well," Lucy said as she went back on her walk but tripped over something, making her book fly into the well that was surprising in front of her. Why hasn't she noticed that before?

Lucy's eyes widen in realization as she ran to the well, peering over it to notice it was dark and pretty deep. "Awh man! My favorite book!"

"Haha, serves you right."

Lucy spun around again, trying to find the person who once again said it but she didn't find anything but the great outdoors, feeling a bit frustrated. "Alright, who the hell is stalking me?"

"Me, of course."

"Who's me?! Come out and reveal yourself, stranger!"

"I'm right here, weirdo!" Lucy turned around as she heard the voice was closer, screaming in fear and jumping half a mile once she saw that lizard-like creature on top of the well. She backed away and fell on her bum, groaning in pain. She heard the creature laughing at her and rolling on the well and she seriously thought she was going crazy now. "Oh god . . . I _am_ going crazy."

"Nah, you're just weird."

"Weird?! Me? You're the freaking lizard thing that's talking to me right now!"

"Hey, I'm not a _lizard thing_! I'm a _Salamander!" _Lucy scrunched her face up in disgust as she stared at the pink slimy creature, stepping closer to notice it also had it's own small accessory on it. "Who gave you this little scarf? Did you take it from a barbie collection?" Lucy snickered to herself as the pink salamander glared at her. "My father gave it to me, you weirdo!"_  
_

"Stop calling me weird!"

"You are weird!"

"You're weird! You're the stupid salamander who's talking to me!" Suddenly, it dawned it her. Was this story like that Fairy Tale, The Princess and The Frog? Lucy leaned in very close to the pink salamander who looked shocked, guarding himself with one arm as he looked into her large brown eyes. "W—what are you doing?"

"By any chance are you a Prince?" His eyes widen and a large grin appeared on his face, the slimy fellow looking very excited. "Yes! How'd you know?"

"Oh, I know my Fairy Tales."

"Don't tell me you got it from that stupid Fairy Tale, _The Princess and The Frog_." He said making Lucy shoot him a glare. "Hey! That was one of my favorite Fairy Tales as I was growing up!"

"I didn't ask, who cares?" Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away, huffing. Man, this guy is _rude_. Why wasn't he all sweet and nice and sing-ful like the frog in the story? And shouldn't he be asking if he should help her by getting her book from the well? Lucy suddenly gasped as she leaned against the well, looking down into the dark well. "Damn it! By book must be at the bottom of this well by now! And soaking wet too!"

"Why would it be wet?" The salamander asked making Lucy look at him in a weird way. "It's a well—well's have water filled with them."

"Not this one. The water dried up years ago, your book is just at the bottom of this sitting in the dried up dirt and darkness." He shot her a grin as Lucy squealed a bit in happiness. "Great! Can you go get it for me?"

"No." He deadpanned making Lucy frown. "Why not?" The Salamander shrugged as he lied down on the well, crossing his arms behind his head while one of his webbed feet crossed his other one. "What's in it for me?" He asked. "If you're like that frog in the Fairy Tale all I have to do is kiss you and you'll turn back into your rude Prince self, right?"

"I am _not_ rude!"

"_Right?_" Lucy repeated, making him sit up and think about it. When that Witch turned him into a Salamander she really didn't tell him what he should do to turn him back into a Prince. All she did was throw him out afterwards screaming about how gross he looked and he wandered here. The pink Salamander looked up at Lucy and nodded in determination, noticing she was a Princess too.

"So, if I get your stupid book for you, you'll kiss me?"

"As gross as it sounds—yes."

"Okay!" He yelled as he suddenly dived inside the well, Lucy looking a bit taken back. As she waited for him to scream in pain, it never happened. All she heard was the pitter patter of his slimy feet which made Lucy gag twice. She has to _kiss_ that slimy creature? She doesn't know where he has been and what he's been eating! What if he ate a worm? Or maybe a beetle? Lucy gagged for the third time as the Salamander crawled out of the well with Lucy's book in his hands, noticing the weird look on Lucy's face. "You _are_ some weirdo."

"I am not weird!" Lucy yelled once more, gasping as she saw the book that was under him. She squealed in happiness as she grabbed both him and the book, squishing them both against her bosoms. The Pink Salamander blushed harder as he looked down her shirt, feeling as if he was going to suffocate soon. "Thank you so much!"

"I—it was no big deal," He laughed sheepish, feeling a bit dizzy.

He now stood on top of Lucy's palm, the blonde smiling widely at him. "A deal's a deal, right?" Lucy said making him gulp, nodding. He tugged on his tiny scarf as he watched her pretty pink lips lean down closer and closer to him. He eventually closed his eyes and he felt some pressure into his lips and then a big smoke cloud covering both of them.

The Salamander coughed loudly as he tried waving the cloud away, cursing as he did so. When the smoke cloud was almost cleared, he tripped over something. He groaned in pain as he turned around to look what it was but his eyes widen when he noticed a yellow Salamander coughing and waving the smoke away with her webbed hands. He gulped as he looked at where Lucy was standing, noticing he pink and white dress was on the floor and looked back at the yellow Salamander who sat in front of him. He watched her open her eyes and look around, her eyes finally finding his.

"W—what the . . . why are you still a salamander?"

"Oooh . . . I'm not the only one." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Lucy looked at him, cocking her eyebrow at his direction till her eyes finally fell on herself, the yellow Salamander's eyes growing wide in fear. "Look, don't worry—"

"_KYAAAAAAAAH—!"_

* * *

"Hey, get back here!"

"No way! I need to go into my castle and tell my father right away and get myself turned back into a human! I do _not_ want to be this slimy creature forever!" Lucy wailed as she stomped on towards the castle, noticing it takes a lot longer to go as a Salamander. The pink salamander groaned as he got on his fours, running up to Lucy to stop her from going any further. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a bit. "Look, what do you think your father will do when he sees a Salamander running up to him screaming about something that you're his daughter? He's obviously going to throw you out!"

"But my father might—"

"No, he might not. It happened to me too, alright? So, now that we're both salamanders we have to stick together." He looked into her distress brown eyes, the Princess frowning a bit. She nodded as she looked down, the pink Salamander feeling a bit bad.

Suddenly Lucy moved and she grabbed the corners of his mouth, pulling on them hard making him yelp in surprise. "Why am I also a salamander?!"

"I dost sknowes—!"

"This is all your fault you damn salamander!" Lucy cried out as she shook his back and forth, screaming in agony as he wobbled back and forth. He eventually took hold of Lucy's arms and stopped her from shaking him back and forth, the guy looking awfully pale and green. "L—look, we can go back and look for that witch who turned me into a Salamander and ask her."

"Yes, we're going to do that because _you_ got me into this mess!"

"Alright, alright, stop screaming at me! You're so loud!"

"Why you little—!"

"Duck!" He suddenly yelled as he saw an owl fly towards them. Lucy screamed as he shoved her down, the owl missing them just by an inch. "Great! We're going to die!" Lucy yelled, the pink Salamander groaning in frustration. "Grab onto me and don't let go, alright?" He said, handing Lucy the end of his scarf. Lucy grabbed on it tightly, looking at him. "Alright but what—"

"We're going to look for that witch." He said before he scurried off, Lucy being pulled along with him in a fast pace. The blonde screamed once more as they almost gotten eaten once again.

* * *

Lucy made a sound of disgust as a leaf stuck to her webbed feet, the yellow Salamander trying her best to keep up with the pink one who walked in a faster pace in front of her. She ran on over to behind him, grabbing onto his arm as she looked around in fear, hearing all the random noises the woods gave off.

It seemed even scarier as she's this tiny—why did she even kiss the guy?

Lucy squealed as she saw a beetle few meters away from them, the pink Salamander rolling his eyes at her. "Can you just shut up?"

"Can you be any meaner?"

"Yes, I can, so please, just stop screaming and squealing in my ear-hold." Lucy made a sound of disgust as he mention that, looking around as she heard another animal sound. After a moment of walking, they came into a clear view of a field, a small cottage in the middle of it. The Salamander's eyes widen as he looked at it, seeing that it was finally where he last saw it. "Finally! It wasn't here last time!"

"Maybe the witch didn't want to see you,"

"Shut up,"

"Hey—wait." Lucy said as he grabbed his arm, the pink salamander looking back on the yellow one. "I didn't think I got your name yet . . . what's your name?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Somehow, that name seemed very familiar to her but she ignored it, knowing she'll never figure it out. "Natsu . . . I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"I know, Luigi. You're that loud, blonde princess with huge racks." Lucy blushed red as she looked at him, the salamander who was _smirking_ at her, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "L—Luigi?"

"Yeah, your name."

"My name is _Lucy!_" Natsu snickered as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the small cottage. The two pushed the heavy door open together, Natsu peeking in first before pulling Lucy along with him. The male seem unaffected by all the darkness and potions but Lucy was trembling in fear that she think's she's going to faint.

"Hey! Witch lady!" Natsu shouted, a crow flying over their head making Lucy scream in fear. Natsu yanked Lucy's along as they saw a big black pot, the pink salamander letting go of Lucy's hand to crawl up the chair that was right next to it. "Be careful," Lucy warned, the male waving his arm out in front of her.

As soon as he finished climbing he noticed a witch lady was staring right at him and her, Natsu shouting out in surprise while Lucy looked up in fear. "What's a little Salamander doing in my cottage?" The brown-haired witch said, her eyes squinted to take a good look at Natsu. Natsu gulped as he tried looking tough, pointing at her with his webbed finger. "Y—you! You changed me into a Salamander, right?"

"Are you that rude pink-haired prince?" She sneered making Lucy think what kind of prince this guy is. _Pink_ hair? Whoa. "Sorry about that . . . I didn't know it was your pet!"

"Pfft, who cares?"

"Please, miss witch, change us back!" A squeak was heard and she bent down to see another Salamander, pouting at her. The witch furrowed her brow in confusion as she picked up Lucy, setting her down next to the pink Salamander. "Please, I turned into a Salamander because of this guy—please change us back!"

"I can't." She said while she took a bottle and drank out of it, the smell of alcohol filling Lucy's ad Natsu's nostrils. "And why not?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest while the brown-haired witch looked down at him. "Why?" She repeated, trying to think of an answer. "Ah, well, I can't really change you guys back but you can."

"Please don't tell me it's true love's kiss." Lucy said as she covered her eyes, looking down. "Bingo! You sure know your Fairy tale's, girly." She gave Lucy a grin making Lucy groan in frustration, her palms itching to strangle Natsu. "How am I supposed to fall in love with _this?_" Lucy hissed, pointing at Natsu who looked real offended. "I mean, he's rude, mean, and—and I don't even want to fall for this guy!"

"And I don't want to fall in love with this loud weirdo!"

"What'd you say?" Lucy hissed, Natsu sticking his tongue out at her. Lucy lunged towards him as the two salamanders rolled around the chair, shouting and pulling on each other. The witch stared at them in disbelief eventually pulling them off each other. "Look you two slimy freaks. Just kiss each other once more before sunrise and you'll turn back into your human forms." Natsu and Lucy froze as they looked at each other, their eyes widen. And before they knew it, the witch said goodbye and a huge puff of smoke covered them, disappearing moments later to show that they were back at the well.

Lucy stood up and dusted herself off, groaning in frustration again. "Geez, how many times do I have to kiss you?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms. Natsu scoffed as he lied back on the floor, wrapping his arms around his head. "I don't need to kiss you, I'm fine living the life as a Salamander."

"But _I_ can't!"

"No worries, you can be my Salamander wife and we can have orange salamander babies together!" Natsu cheered and Lucy stared at him as if he grew two heads. Lucy shook her head as she blushed once more, making an huge X with her hands. "No, no, nooo!"

"And why not?"

"Just kiss me idiot!" Natsu stared at her for a moment before shrugging, standing up to walk on over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down, their lips coming in contact once more.

And soon, another puff of smoke appeared, coughs coming from both of the two.

"Damn smoke!" Natsu shouted, waving the smoke away as the clearing came. He looked up to see a blushing blonde staring right at him, the male tilting his head to the side. "Hey, you're back to normal!" Natsu announced making Lucy nod shyly, the pink-haired male staring right at her in a curious manner. "What's wrong?"

"W—we're naked." Lucy said making Natsu's eyes widen and look down. He was butt-naked and so was Lucy making his whole face turn a shade of red. "U—uh right, well we should—"

"Hait!" Lucy and Natsu both jumped at the voice as Lucy ran on over to Natsu, covering her main body parts with her hands as Natsu used one arm to cover her and one hand to cover him. He looked ready to fight and when he noticed it was the royal army, he sighed. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Hand over Princess Lucy, naked man!"

"Lucy? Oh yeah, well, no need to worry guys, I have her safe in my hands."

"C—can you guys hand me one of your capes?" Lucy asked, flushing in embarrassment as the males fumbled to get their cape off to hand over to Lucy. Once one of the guards finished getting their capes off, they handed one to Natsu and one to Lucy, the blonde covering her whole body with it while Natsu wrapped it around his waists. He gave Lucy a grin while she smiled bashfully, the two facing the guards again.

"Wait, isn't that . . . Prince Natsu?" One of the guards said making Natsu look at him. Lucy glanced at him and rose a brow, now wondering where she has seen this guy before. "Prince Natsu? Son of King Igneel Dragneel?" One of the guards exclaimed making Lucy's eyes widen. She now realized who this guy was—it was that pink-haired guy who came with his father to be one of her runner-ups months ago but denied because he said he didn't want to get an arrange marriage. And too bad because she actually liked this guy among the rest of the guys. "I know you!"

"Yeah, I know you too." Natsu said as he gave her a glance, the guards all bowing down towards him. "You—you, why didn't you say anything then?!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you know me!"

"So?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she hit his arm, her arm clutching the cape tightly on her shoulders. Natsu shrugged and grinned at her, ruffling her hair. "Well, now you know it's me so, yeah." Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, feeling a bit ticked off. She remembered how he always made fun of her too.

"Prince Natsu, sorry to interfere, but we need Princess Lucy back at the castle because King Judo had two more Princes for you to see." Lucy groaned in frustration as she heard that, a pout forming on her lips. Natsu noticed and glance towards her and back at the guards. "I don't want to have more Princes coming and trying to marry me because of my freaking body and riches!"

"But Princess—"

"I hate it! Why do I have to do this?"

"But Princess, your father—"

"Tell Kind Judo he doesn't need to find any more Princes." Natsu suddenly said making Lucy and the guards look at him. "But Prince—"

"Tell him he doesn't need to because _I_ want her hand in marriage." The guard gasped and Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what in the world this guy was saying. Natsu looked at Lucy and gave her a grin, Lucy's heart skipping a beat as her face flushed red once more. "Well, what are you doing just standing there? Go!" Natsu commanded, the guards all straightening up to run towards the castle, leaving the two alone once again. "Natsu, what are you—"

"Luce, marry me."

"B—but why?"

"Because, I think I might like you. And adventuring with you and being turned into a Salamander with you was exciting, wasn't it? Anyways, you helped me turn back so . . . why not?" Lucy stared at him for a while, processing whatever he said into her mind. Soon a smile spread across her lips and she nodded, a blush tinting her cheeks once more. Maybe, it won't be as bad as she thinks it might be—after all, he was cute.

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: **EHHH, I don't know. Should I have continued it? Maybe I'll add one more chapter to it, depending on the reviews and wants.

Anyways, here is the story I've been writing and such, hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Guess what? I'm aliiiive! I'm just so busy and such I don't have time to get online and whatever. D;  
I'll be writing the chapters and such this week if I could so please wait!And since many of you guys wanted me to make a second chapter to this; I made it. So, here you guys go and I hope you enjoy. :D  
Also, this chapter will have lots of time-skips and whatever. Just read and tell me about it in your reviews. XD

(Being at your cousin's house suck balls.)

* * *

"Come on Princess, time to go to sleep."

"But daddy!"

"No but's, hurry up before you mother comes in and finds out you're not asleep." The little girl gasped and ran into her bed, fumbling about with her blankets till she was inside and grinning at her father who grinned right back, sitting down right next to her. "Alright, story time, kiddo." The pink-haired male said as he reached for a book by her desk but the little pink-haired Princess grabbed his arm. "No! Tell me a story that comes out of your head!"

"You know I suck at that, you mother is the creative one," He whined making her giggle. "You're creative too daddy! Come on; you can do it!"

"Fine, but if it sucks don't you dare come complaining to me," Natsu pursed his lips as he tried thinking of a story. What could he tell his precious girl? All he has in his head was violence; Lucy was the one with rainbows and unicorns in hers.

Suddenly, Natsu snapped his fingers as he remembered one. The little girl next to him smiled widely as she sat up, looking up at him with those wide brown orbs of hers. "Nashi, let me tell you the story how your mother and I met."

"Yay! Did you guys see each other as love at first sight? Did you two kiss and think you two were the one for each other? How about when you two touched a spark went through your body—"

"You have a lot of romantic stuff in your head for a 7-year-old." Natsu interrupted as the knitted his eyebrows together, the Princess giggling. "Of course! We girls are all like that!"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like, '_Eww, daddy, don't talk about love! It's gross!'_?" Natsu asked making the girl scoff and shake her head. "No, I want to meet my prince."

"Geez, I have to tell Luce to stop telling you romance stories," Natsu murmured to himself as he re-adjusted himself on Nashi's bed. Nashi pouted as she grabbed onto her father's arm, shaking him back and forth. "Come on, daddy!"

"Alright, alright. It started like this . . ."

* * *

"I don't get why I have to marry some Princess," The young Prince murmured angrily as they rode a carriage, the male feeling a bit sick but hiding it well behind his anger. "Natsu, I told you before, Princes and princesses all have to get married." The red-haired King said as he watched his son's face shift from color to color. He sighed as his ignorant son grunted, the male not even listening to him as he told him multiple times that he needed to take his medicine before the carriage ride. Now he was suffering during the ride.

"But why a Princess?"

"Because, a Princess becomes a Queen when she gets married and a Princes turns into a King and you two need to rule the land one day, together."

"But I don't want to get married." Natsu said as the King rolled his eyes. "I want to—"

"Go on adventures and enjoy life, I know, it's not the first time you've told me this Natsu." Igneel sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "Then why won't you let me do it?"

"Because you need to be King," Igneel snapped making Natsu frown deepen and slump in his seat. Igneel sighed and rubbed his temples, frowning over his son. "Natsu, fix your attitude and posture, the Princess won't like it if you act like this."

"Good! Because I don't like her!"

"You never even met her!"

"I'm pretty sure I won't like her so what's the point?!"

"Natsu Dragneel, I will not hear another word about this!"

"You can't boss me around!"

The man who was taking the King and Prince sweat-dropped as he listened to the bickering of the two inside. It was always like this, the two of them throwing insults at each other or arguing over the simplest things.

He sighed as he looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the castle up ahead. "King Igneel, the castle is just up ahead."

"Ah, perfect, Natsu, we're almost there so you better behave." A grunt was heard and the man drove the carriage up to the front gates of the castle, a couple of guards stopping him to check the carriage till the gate opened and they were safe to go.

Natsu looked outside the small window as he saw other carriages and horses, Princes and Kings from all over the land coming to see if this Princess wants to marry into their family. Natsu scoffed and growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're like, 50 of these dumbasses, why do I have to be here?" Natsu asked, Igneel sighing once more. "The Princess will see which one she likes and will pick one."

"So, I'm just a runner up?"

"Yes, so behave. If you marry this Princess then you can go on many adventures with her and enjoy life with her."

"What if she's one of those annoying girly ones who likes going shopping and hates getting dirty?" The carriage stopped and the door opened, the two males hopping out of the carriage. "Then that's too bad for you."

Natsu groaned as he followed his father, walking past the stupid and ugliest, eventually coming inside the castle to greet the King who was the father of the Princess. Natsu just sulked behind his father who greeted the King, the two both happily chatting while Natsu looked around. It was a pretty big castle with lots of expensive and shiny things, pictures and paintings hanging around the place. His dark orbs wandered around the place till he saw a picture of a blonde woman holding a blonde baby, next to him a blonde man.

It dawned to him that it was the King, Queen, and the Princess he might marry.

And if the Princess looked like her mother; she will be one hell of a sexy girl.

"Natsu! Come meet King Judo," Igneel called for his son who turned around, throwing him a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you, King Judo. My name Is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu bowed a bit as he stood up straight, looking at the man who nodded in acknowledgement. "Welcome—I'm sure Princess Lucy is delighted to see you."

"And I sure am delighted to see Princess Luigi," Natsu replied making Judo blink and stared at him for a moment. He ignored it and pointed to another direction, the two red-haired males following him down the halls. _If I make them hate me, then I won't have to get married!_

* * *

"Daddy, you didn't like Mommy?"

"Not at first, darling."

"Why?"

"Just because. I didn't really want to get married that time—I wanted to go adventuring."

"Did you go on adventures with Mommy before you had me?"

"Why, yes, I did. And it was _really_ scary and dirty,"

"Really?! What happened?"

"I'm getting to that, listen sweetheart."

* * *

"Lucy, the Princes are here and waiting outside. Shouldn't you come outside now?" King Judo knocked on his daughter's door, waiting for a response. He only heard a groan before the door swung open, his beautiful daughter huffing and stepping out of her own room. "Father, do I really need to—"

"Yes. Lucy, we went through this many times, you need to get married and rule the land!" Judo sighed as he grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to gently push her down the corridor. Lucy groaned again as she frowned, pouting. "But Father! I don't want to rule the land, I want to go on adventures and explore the world!" Lucy exclaimed, Judo rolling his eyes at his daughter's absurd idea. "Lucy, you can do that with your husband one day."

"But what if he doesn't want to?!"

"Then that's too bad."

"Father! I want to travel and write a novel! I don't want to be—"

"_Stuck in this stuffy castle!_ Yes, I know sweetheart, now come along." Judo pushed Lucy into the main room as the Princess sulked, stopping as she crossed her arms. She looked at the Princes and noticed most of them looked ugly and stupid, some even weak and or real bulky which she did not really like. She also noticed one had spiky pink hair—was that really normal?—and another one was half-naked.

She ignored it as she knew there were a lot of idiots around the world.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming to my kingdom to see my lovely daughter, Lucy." Judo motioned towards Lucy who huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she shifted from foot to foot. "Today, we will see who will be marrying my daughter. She will be picking one and all of you guys will do a couple of challenges. If you guys do not meet our expectations, you are cut."

"Why am I even here..?"

* * *

"Daddy, did you marry her?!"

"..Yes, Nashi. The Princess is your mother,"

"..Oh."

"Yes, so anyways . . ."

* * *

"Oh god, you're too bulky!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at the white-haired male who was _way_ taller and bigger than her, the male grinning proudly. "Like a man!"

"Uhm . . . Next!" Lucy shouted as the white-haired male was pushed away, the next one coming. It was an orange-haired male with glasses, a charming smile on his lips while he walked professionally. His father walked next to him, a huge mustache attached to his face making Lucy keep her attention on him more than the Prince. "Lovely day, Princess! My name is Loke Celestial, and may I say how lovely your eyes are and how silky your hair looks, your beautiful face just makes my eyes feel like it's in heaven! I'm afraid if I took these glasses off my eyes would—"

"Next!"

"But Princess—"

"I said next. I don't do playboys," Lucy hissed, the male looking shocked and broken. The king and Prince both left, the king eventually smacking the male's head once they got out the doors.

Lucy sighed as she leaned her head against her hand, watching as a new male came inside, her eyebrow rising. He was good-looking but he looks a bit pale. He had dark messy hair and his clothes were fairly nice, a beautiful woman by his side. "Hello, names Gray Fullbuster."

"Tell me about yourself,"

"Well, I love anything cold and I can do ice sculptures, I don't really like spicy or hot things, and my favorite color is blue."

"Hmm . . . and what could you do to rule the land with me?" Lucy tiled her head to the side, her mind considering this guy as one of her maybe husband. He wasn't as bad. "I'm really smart and I think I would make a good King, husband, and father."

"Alright, thank you, next!" The two bowed and left the room; soon a red-haired man and a Pink-haired male coming making Lucy sit up and shift her attention on them. They had caught her interest earlier and Lucy didn't know why but she really wanted to get to know that Prince.

"Names Natsu Dragneel . . ." He murmured a bit angrily, Igneel shooting him a look and nudging his side. "Natsu."

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself." Lucy said as she raised a brow, Natsu also raising a brow in surprise. He scratched his cheek as he tried thinking of what to say. This Princess looked like one of those Princesses who liked shopping, pink, and frilly things which made him think of a _perfect_ thing to say. "I like hot and spicy things, summer is my favorite season, red is my favorite color, I like getting dirty and hunting, and I want to travel the world and go on many adventures _and not get married_."

Lucy's eyes widen as he said that, a smirk making its way up his lips as he looked at the surprised expression on her face. Igneel sighed and face-palmed, shaking his head back and forth. What the hell was he doing to do with his idiotic son?

"Oh _really?_"

"Yes, _really._" Natsu said using the same tone as Lucy did, her thin eyebrow arching in his direction. "Huh. That's weird; I want to do the same."

"Yeah I know so I should probably leave now—_what_." Natsu whipped his head towards the blonde who smiled at him, Natsu blinking to see if he isn't seeing things. "I also want to travel the world and adventure."

"..You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why would a weirdo like you want to do that?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why would you—?!"

* * *

"Daddy, did you marry mommy after this?"

"No, but I actually liked her a bit."

"Then why didn't you marry her?!"

"Like I said, I didn't want to marry."

"Oh daddy . . ."

"Anywaaays—"

* * *

"Fuck everything; I just don't want to deal with this marriage shit." Natsu sighed as he finally was back at home, his father extremely disappointed in him. Just because he argued with Lucy for a good 10 minutes and eventually left saying he didn't want to marry a loud-mouth, weirdo bitch Lucy had kicked him out. But she seemed to like him better than the others—which wasn't as bad—but he was pretty sure she didn't want to marry him anymore.

Natsu walked out from his castle as he grabbed some stones, wanting to go chuck them down the stream that was deep in the woods, a sigh escaping his lips. Why can't he go adventuring now? He'll love to go and see all the pretty sights—maybe with Lucy—and maybe not.

The Prince ducked as he saw a crow fly over his head, a growl escaping his lips as the crow chirped, sounding like it was _laughing_ at him which ticked him off. Natsu grabbed a rock and chucked it straight at him, the stone hitting the bird's head before it dropped to its death, the Prince snickering to himself as he walked on over to the crow.

"Serves you right."

* * *

"You killed a birdie?!"

"Why yes."

"Daddy!"

"I didn't kill anything after that—I promise!"

"I'm going to tell mommy!"

"She knows,"

"P—poor birdie!"

"Let me continue, sweetie."

* * *

"Hey, you killed my bird!"

"Who's there?" Natsu said as he clutched the stone in his hands, looking around to see if anyone was stalking him. He turned around to see a beautiful brown-haired woman come with holding a bottle in her hands and having a blue fluffy bag clutched by her side. Natsu cocked a brow at her direction and watched her stand in front of him, returning the gesture. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey, bud, you're in _my_ forest."

"This is in _my_ territory, lady."

"I've been here way before you, pinky."

"Names Natsu, drunkie."

The two were having a glare-off for a moment before the woman took one last sip of her booze and grabbed something from her bag. She pulled out a long stick which made Natsu think where in the hell did that come from since that was long as fuck and her bag for so tiny. "Why aren't you one rude fucker?"

"You're the rude one! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes, you're the damn pinky Prince of fairyland."

"You little—"Natsu growled but stopped when suddenly the woman pointed the wand out towards him, a puff of smoke appearing out of nowhere and covering him.

He tried moving it away as he cough violently, cursing time to time but stopped when a clearing came. He looked around and gaped at what he saw, noticing that everything gotten _huge_. "What the—?!"

"Ew, you look disgusting!" The woman shrieked in disgust, Natsu looking down to see he was some slimy thing. "What the—?! What did you do to me?!"

"I turned you into a salamander because you're rude, mean, and I think somebody as rude as you deserve to be a filthy salamander."

"Change me back, bitch!"

"No, now get out of here you slimy freak!" She shivered in disgust before throwing him out someplace else, Natsu wondering how in the world he even got into this situation.

* * *

"Eww, you were a salamander?"

"Yes, I was."

"That's disgusting!"

"Are you calling daddy disgusting now?"

"Heheh . . . no!"

* * *

The Pink salamander wandered around the huge woods, wondering how he should head back without being eaten or falling in some hole. He made sounds of disgust as he saw deer poop everywhere and lots of animal urine, his sensitive nose picking out every single thing around him. He was so close on barfing but he was glad his scarf shrunk with him, the muffler helping at least a bit.

Natsu made a sound of surprise as he tripped down a large hill—a small hill compared to humans—as he tumbled downwards, falling into a small puddle and almost drowning.

He pulled himself out and cursed, trying to wipe the mud off himself. "Damn witch turning me into a salamander."

Natsu looked up as he whipped the last bit of mud off himself, his eyes widening as he noticed it was his castle. His father would know what to do! Natsu suddenly felt excited as he sprinted towards the castle, knowing it'll take longer walking.

He finally made it after moments of sprinting and he was out of breath, crawling up the other hill before trying to go through the gates. One of the guards caught the Pink Salamander and grabbed him by the scarf, lifting him up. "Huh, a Pink Salamander."

"Let me go, you fucktard!"

"Whoa, a _talking_ Pink Salamander."

"It's me, you idiots!" Natsu cried out, the other guard leaning in to look at the squirming lizard. "Throw it over there; King Igneel wouldn't like things like this."

"Yes he would! Let me down you idiots!"

"Wouldn't you rather kill it?" The other guard asked, finding it a bit insulting that it was calling them idiots. The other shook his head as he walked down the hill Natsu took _so_ long on walking up and somewhere inside the forest, setting him down on a tree. "There you go little guy,"

"No! You idiot!" Natsu shouted again, the guard walking back before he really did kill him. Natsu growled and cursed again, climbing down the three to get on his two feet and walk down the forest. It was boring, everything was huge, and he was sure he was going to get eaten in the next 5 minutes.

* * *

"How was it like being a Salamander?"

"It was . . . weird. But I kind of liked it."

"Then if you didn't get changed into a salamander I would have been one too?!"

"Nah, because your mother wasn't a salamander at that time."

"But couldn't you have made babies even if you're a salamander?"

"No because my pen—never mind. Anyways, as I was saying,"

* * *

Weirdly enough it has been a couple of weeks since he has been turned into a salamander and he has survived and is still in one piece. He gotten used to being a salamander but he still wanted to be human again—it was hard living the life of a reptile. Even though it was pretty cool, he rather be a normal size, 6'3, 19-year-old human man again.

And he swore he'll never hurt another animal in his life ever again.

Natsu managed to get through the forest in one piece, coming up to a garden with flowers and a well in it, his small salamander body making it easy for him to go through the small, tight places. He could also make a small house by the well and knowing it'll be getting dark in a couple of hours, he needed to start now.

Living in the forest for a couple of weeks was hell and living in this garden wouldn't be as bad. Anyways, it looked pretty comfortable.

Natsu started to gather a couple of sticks and leaves, getting to work before the sun setting. And knowing he was much smaller and inexperienced on making houses, it'll take hours.

He started to build his little house, going back and forth for supplies and when 2 hours he was almost done with his house he heard some kind of sighing and loud stomping. He started to look around, ready to fight whatever was coming his way but when he saw that Princess he saw couple of weeks ago he sighed.

What could that weak looking Princess do to him? He could just rawr at her and she would run away squealing like most girls do.

Natsu turned around and begun to start on his house again when he heard a _crunch_ sound, whipping his head around to see that blonde has _stepped_ on his _mother-fucking hard work!_

He felt enraged as he threw his hand in the air, screaming as loud as he could, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, stop moving! You're stomping all over my house!"

He watched as she stopped moving, turning around in circles to look for whatever said that and he huffed, crossing his arms. She whispered something under her breath after a while and she took a step, tripping over a rock and her book flying into the well. She ran on over to it in panic and whined about how it was her favorite book.

He tried hard not snickering but it just came out. "Haha, serves you right."

Natsu watched once more as she spun in circles, trying to find him again. When she couldn't, she said something a little bit too loud. "Alright, who's stalking me?"

"Me, of course." He wasn't really stalking but it just came out without an argument.

"Who's me?! Come out and reveal yourself stranger!"

"I'm right here, weirdo!"

* * *

"Daddy, why did you call momma a weirdo?"

"Because she is weird."

"No she's not, she's just . . . momma."

"Yeah, and being a momma is weird."

"..Oh! I see!" Nashi gave out a huge grin as she now understood what her father meant, Natsu giving back a grin. "Nashi, don't listen to your father." A voice startled Natsu as the pink-haired Princess gasped and jumped out of bed. "Momma!"

"Nashi, you should be asleep and Natsu, don't tell her stupid things like that." Lucy scolded as she walked on over to the bed, Nashi standing on her bed to give her mother a hug while Natsu also stood up. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping, you need it." Natsu said as he reached over and put a hand on her swollen stomach, giving her a heart-warming smile so he didn't needed to hear the lecture while he shouldn't tell things like these to their daughter. Lucy scowled at him and pulled her daughter away, lightly pushing her down to tuck her in. "Time to sleep, baby. Mommy needs to talk to daddy,"

"But—but daddy was telling me a bedtime story!"

"Nashi, it's almost 10 and you need to be sleeping."

"Momma, please!"

"Yeah, Luce. Just let me finish this story." Natsu said as went around, grabbing her arm. "So, you can go back into our room and rest because you and Ryuu both need it." Natsu brought her towards the door but Lucy resisted, Natsu stopping. "No, I want to stay and listen. Anyways, all you make me do is sleep and rest. I'm pregnant, not a granny."

"Yes, 7 months, which means your stomach is huge and you get tired easier and you need rest."

"Natsu—I wanna stay and listen. And maybe I won't scold you for telling Nashi these absurd things,"

"But Luce—"

"Please?" Lucy looked up at him with those big brown orbs, a pout on her lips. Natsu narrowed his eyes to the floor as he _hated_ that face knowing he'll do whatever she wants whenever she showed him that face. "_Fine_, but we're going to be going to bed right after, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Lucy said as she smiled happily, grabbing his hand to bring him over to their daughter's bed. She smiled happily as she sat up again, looking at her parents. "So, where was I?"

"You met momma as a salamander!"

"Ooh, you're telling her that story?" Lucy said as she also straightened up, her eyes widening and twinkling in excitement. Natsu nodded and grinned, the pink-haired princess clutching onto her mother's arm. "You know about it too, momma?"

"Of course, I was with your father."

"Alright, come on, as I was saying,"

* * *

"Thank you so much!" The blonde hugged both him and the book to her huge chest, suffocating him a bit and making him blush as he looked down her dress. She pulled away and grinned at him, the salamander feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's not big deal,"

"A deal's a deal, right?" She suddenly said making Natsu blink and look up at her. She was serious? She was going to kiss him?

And his answer was answered when her pretty pink lips were puckered and heading right towards him.

He tugged on his scarf as he closed his eyes, his lips feeling pressure to see that she really did kiss him. After a second of kissing, a huge puff of smoke covering both of them. Natsu thinking he was turning back got excited but when he started to cough over the smoke, he waved his hands around the air, cursing once more.

He started to walk forward when he tripped on something, falling. He groaned in pain and turned around to see what he tripped on, seeing a yellow salamander coughing and trying to wave the smoke away. His eyes widen when he realized that was _Lucy_, his head snapping to where she was standing moments ago to see her dress was on the floor.

He watched her open her eyes and look around, her eyes finally finding his.

"W—what the . . . why are you still a salamander?"

"Oooh . . . I'm not the only one." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He knew she was going to throw a fit. He watched as Lucy looked at him, cocking her eyebrow at his direction till her eyes finally fell on herself, the yellow Salamander's eyes growing wide in fear. "Look, don't worry—"He tried saying but cringed when he heard her scream.

"_KYAAAAAAAAH—!"_

* * *

"Ew, momma, you were a Salamander as well?"

"Of course I was! And it was all your daddy's fault!"

"Hey, don't believe her, she's the one who kissed me!"

"Because you said it'll work!"

"You compared me to that stupid fairy tale!"

"Hey, no fighting!"

"Let's see if you'll be getting anymore kisses from me now,"

"Oh please, you're always the one starting the kissing anyways."

"It's because your lips are just too soft and yummy—"

"Daddy! Nashi is still here!"

"Oh yeah, anyways, as I was saying,"

* * *

"This is disgusting, crazy, scary, and I swear I'm going to kill you when I become human again. I should have just left you!" Lucy said as she trailed behind the pink salamander that was ticked off, trying his best not to burst. The two were in the woods, searching for that brown-haired witch and it's only been 5 minutes and she has started to complain about every little thing.

"I mean—not every princess has to go through this but why me? What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, complain a lot?"

"I know I wanted to go adventuring but this isn't what I wanted!"

"Neither did I,"

"But being turned into a salamander?! I'm glad I'm not a frog, which would have been disgusting." Natsu groaned as he listened to the yellow salamander keep going on and on and on about everything while he tried blocking it out. Only if he could make her shut up—he would be glad to.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"What?!"

"T—there's a spider over there!" Lucy shrieked as she saw a black spider a couple of meters, running on over to Natsu to cling onto his arm. "We could eat that."

"Eww, no way!"

"Stop complaining about everything, you're making my head hurt." Natsu sighed, walking a bit faster making Lucy squeak and ran after him.

* * *

"I did not complain that much."

"Yes you did."

"Momma, you do complain a lot."

"Humph!"

* * *

"What is with all this crap everywhere? My sensitive nose is picking up everything . . ." Lucy whined, Natsu's right eye twitching at the sound of her voice. He never thought he'll get so annoyed he'll just want to die. Her voice isn't as annoying but her whining was just driving him off the edge. They were pretty deep in the woods and Natsu prayed it wouldn't be long till they found that witch. Last time he went into the woods to find that witch, he couldn't find her. And he tried looking for some kind of cottage since most witches live in those but he didn't find anything but bears and abandoned places.

Natsu sighed as it has been 5 minutes since he heard Lucy's squealing and voice, his shoulders relaxing when he heard it again.

He heard her making some sound of disgust and her feet trying to catch up with him, soon feeling something warm around his arm. He heard her squeal moments later and he groaned. "Can you just shut up?"

"Can you be any meaner?"

"Yes, I can, so please, just stop screaming and squealing in my ear-hold." She made a sound of disgust as he mentions that, looking around as she heard another animal sound. And his moment of silence came once more, his smile returning to his face.

Maybe adventuring might have to wait a bit.

After a moment of walking, they came into a clear view of a field, a small cottage in the middle of it. The Salamander's eyes widen as he looked at it, seeing that it was finally there. "Finally! It wasn't here last time!"

"Maybe the witch didn't want to see you,"

"Shut up," Natsu hissed as he turned to walk but stopped when he felt an arm around his. He turned to look at the yellow salamander. "Hey—wait. I don't think I got your name yet . . . what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." He watched as her expression shifted, his eyebrow rising as he wonders if she remembers him. But she never mentions it. "Natsu . . . I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"I know, Luigi. You're that loud, blonde princess with huge racks." She blushed red as she looked at him, the salamander who smirked at her, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "L—Luigi?"

"Yeah, your name."

"My name is Lucy!"

* * *

"Luigi? How can you get momma's name mixed up with Luigi?"

"And that's what I'm saying!"

"They sound the same!"

"No they do not!"

"Well, maybe to me."

"And you call me weird."

* * *

"You know, I wouldn't really mind being a Salamander with you." Natsu said he and Lucy walked back to the castle, both covered in capes as they turned back into human forms. Lucy cocked an eyebrow at his direction as she clutched the cape around her tightly, turning to look at him. "Why?"

"Because, it was fun adventuring with you."

"We can do it again," Lucy said as she looked down at her bare feet, blushing a bit. Natsu grinned and nodded, the two entering the gates. "We can go around the place and then maybe we can start our family."

"Yeah, we could. And maybe this would be one hell of a story to tell them one day."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, the two of them grinning widely.

As they entered the castle the two of them froze as they saw Igneel and Judo both talking to each other, the two Kings also freezing once they say their children. Igneel ran on over to the half-naked Natsu while Judo ran on over to Lucy, the two royals wondering what in the world is wrong.

"Natsu! You're alive—I was so worried! I thought you've gotten kidnapped or died or something! How could you leave and disappear for a month?!" Igneel asked, worry crossing his features as he touched his sons face and shoulders, looking in the verge of tears. Natsu chuckled slightly as he patted his father's shoulder, telling him he was alright.

He never knew his father would miss him.

"Lucy, what—what are you wearing? And where have you gone for the whole day? I thought you've gotten kidnapped or something!"

"Sorry papa, I sort of . . . gone adventuring?"

"You should have told me then! I was worried!" Judo said as he gave his daughter a hug, telling one of the maids to get some clothes for Lucy. He looked at Igneel and Natsu, wondering why Natsu came with Lucy.

"What were you doing here?" Natsu asked his father as the red-haired King looked at his son and glancing over to Judo. "I was asking Judo to help look for you because he was one of the closest kingdoms."

"You were . . . looking for me?" Natsu asked, a bit taken back and touched. He always thought his father wanted to get rid of him because he disappointed him. "Of course . . . you're my one and only son and my pride and joy." Igneel said as he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu looking extremely happy at the moment. "Well, you're going to be happier with this news!"

"What news?" Igneel asked as Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm going to marry Lucy!"

Igneel and Judo looked equally as surprised, the Prince grinning widely as Lucy blushed madly, the baffled looks on the kings faces soon disappearing. "T—That's great!"

"Lucy, do you really want to marry Natsu?"

"Yes father, Natsu and I have lots in common and I like him."

"Then you two shall be wed as soon as possible!"

* * *

"And daddy and momma had gotten married a week later and had you after a year later." Natsu ended the story as he poked his daughter's nose, the girl giggling. "Did you guys go adventuring?"

"Yes, of course we did. That's why we had you a year later," Lucy smiled as she patted her daughter's head, Natsu standing up to stretch. "Yeah, and we had lots of fun too. Maybe we all could go together—you, Momma, Daddy, and Ryuu. How about it?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side as his daughter nodded and grinned widely. "Yes! Maybe I could meet my prince!"

"Please, you're not marrying till you're in your 20's." Natsu scoffed, Lucy also standing up giggling. "Now it's time to sleep, Nashi." Lucy said as she kissed the top of Nashi's head, tucking her in. Nashi grinned and nodded, yawning. "Goodnight, momma, daddy. Thanks for the great bed-time story. I can't wait to tell Kyo, Uncle Gray and Auntie Juvia, and everyone else!"

"Yep, now sweet dreams, baby girl." Natsu said as he bent down to kiss her head. Nashi gave them a grin and one last wave before the two walked out of the room, sighing. "Geez that was one long bed-time story."

"Well it was a long adventure."

"How about we adventure back and go to sleep?" Natsu suggested, giving Lucy a grin while she rolled her eyes. "Come on, I bet Ryuu is tired."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already."

"Hey—you're not sleeping just yet. I haven't given you and Ryuu 100 kisses yet."

"Do you really need to kiss my stomach and my lips every night 100 times?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want you both to know you guys mean the world to me."

* * *

**A/N: **Not as good as I thought it would be but whatever. xD  
It's long, fluffy, and shitty. Ouo

Bah, whatever. Here is the next and last chapter to, The Princess and The Salamander. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked—leave a lovely review and keep on reading!


End file.
